The Lost Summer
by Shelbai
Summary: Amy Dawnson was your average high school student, that is until she was getting ready to graduate. Her anxieties of leaving her school and her favorite teacher was the least of her worries, as she comes to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dawson loved everything about summer. She yawned lazily one morning, as she looked out her bedroom window. She smiled easily watching cars pass, and listening to birds chirp. Her heart warmed as she saw her former teacher pass her house. Amy thought of waving to her. But, Amy was only in her bra, and shorts that matched of the color white. Amy was a freshman, or would be. She grinned in spite of herself. She grabbed a gray tank top and black shorts. Her nimble fingers clenched her dog's leash.

"King!" she whistled, Amy ran outside with her Husky.

But, the woman with the lithe figure, and dark curly locks had her back to Amy. She was walking her own dog, named Gin. Gin was a Husky as well. Infact Amy's former teacher had given Amy a puppy at Christmas time which she named King. King barked excitedly at the sight of his mother. Amy's former teacher looked at her in surprise and shock.

"Hello, Amy."

"Good morning Miss S- Gina." Amy smiled; The two Huskies greeted each other happily

"Hard to get used to isn't it?" Gina grinned at her former student. Gina was wearing a red tank top with a jean skirt. Amy blushed at the sight of it. Her face was the color of Gina's shirt. She always thought Gina was shockingly beautiful, she always wondered why she never got married.

"Very!" Amy grinned at Gina,

"So, what have you been up to?" Gina asked her,

"Writing. The usual, taking walks around the cove."

"With boys?" she grinned at Amy.

"Nope, no boys." Amy laughed, "So, what are you doing this summer?" Amy smiled,

"Nothing." Gina simply said, Amy thought she saw something odd in her chocolate eyes which usually looked dangerous and wild and crazy. It was a wonder how she got them through security.

"I'm not doing anything this summer either." Amy sighed happily, she always felt herself when she was with Gina. "What am I going to do without you?" Amy said to her. And Gina smiled at her. "Will you write to me?" Amy's face looked panicked.

"Of course, I will." Gina said softly, the bond between them made them inseparable "It'll be okay Amy . . ." she whispered to her.

"How about we go to the cove?" Amy said,

"Alright, I'll meet you there in five minutes." Gina smiled; the two young women dropped their Huskies off. Amy packed a basket filled with food. There were sandwiches, candy chocolates, watermelon, fat-free chips, and zero calorie soft drinks.

Gina waved at Amy in a white floral dress. The two young women looked like mother and daughter. Amy had worn a white dress, with a sky blue silk ribbon tied in the middle. And their dark locks were pulled back with matching sky blue velvet ribbons. Gina laughed as she saw Amy. Amy laughed, as well and she blushed also. She blushed mainly because she realized what they had done. Amy giggled like a school girl who was crushing on a boy. They then turned to face the lake as they sat down on the ground. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze tickling their hair. It was utterly peaceful. Residents walking by couldn't help but to stare at them.

"Don't worry Amy you'll love the high school." Gina smiled, Amy only nodded, and Gina didn't see it. But Amy was crying silently, Gina finally noticed it when the tears poured into the lake. "What's wrong, Amy?" Gina looked at her,

"I'll never forget you." Amy turned to her with pale blue eyes that shimmered in the water in her eyes. Amy collapsed in her arms sobbing. And Gina winced when Amy fell on her chest. "No . . . No!" Amy yelped, and Gina looked at her sadly. "Please . . . don't tell me it's true . . ." Amy sobbed harder and harder.

She smiled at Amy sadly,

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Gina said, in a hoarse voice. Amy looked into her brown eyes.

"Are you . . . ?"

"I don't know." Gina said to her, Amy clung to her with dead silence.

"You better call me, when you're puking your guts out." Amy wagged a finger at her.

"I will." Gina smiled,

"I'll do anything you name it." Amy said somberly,

"Well, I'll be having surgery soon; I'll need some help if you don't mind." Gina said,

"Of course! Anything you want." Amy smiled and now all she had to was break it down to her mother.

"You're WHAT!?" her mother's voice raged on.

"I'm moving out for awhile . . ." Amy's voice trailed off.

"For what?" her mother's words cut through her.

"My teacher." Amy's eyes filled with tears, the moment she said it.

"What is it with her!"

"She has cancer, and I'm helping her." Amy said, then her mother went on if she left she was dead to her.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going!" Amy yelled she went to her bedroom to pack. She thought she must have cried another Lake Erie. It was certainly close. She went out the door and never looked back. King had followed her out the door.

Amy walked into the cool night air. She cried as she carried her bags to Gina's house. Her mother's words had hurt her.

"What is so special about her?!" Amy closed her eyes. Just thinking about it made her nauseous and start crying again. Luckily, King was there to comfort her. She knocked on Gina's door on Abby Road.

"Amy?" Gina looked beyond shocked. Gina was wearing a pale blue transparent night-gown. Her dark hair was curly and hung down her back.

"I'm moving in, until you finish Chemo." Amy smiled, she didn't even give Gina the chance to protest.

"What!" Gina looked startled.

"I want to help you . . ." Amy started to cry. "Please, you mean so much to me. Let me help you . . ." Amy sobbed,

"What about your family, Amy?" Gina asked softly as they went inside her house.

"I am never going back there." Amy's voice was filled with venom. Gina nodded at her, and showed her the spare bedroom that she had.

"I'm having a biopsy tomorrow." Gina said

"Can I come with you?" Amy's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

Gina nodded at her, her lips curved into a smile. Gina smoothed Amy's hair back. Already, she felt as she was one with the girl.

"Good-night Gina." Amy whispered, as she disappeared in the guest bedroom. Gina sighed wondering why Amy was doing this for her. It wasn't her problem at all, and yet she stepped up to the plate and took responsibility. She had to find out why she was doing this. Gina walked softly into the spare bedroom. She smiled as she sat down in a baby rocking chair, with pale pink ribbons. She watched Amy breathe softly. A single tear slid down her cheek. Amy was the closest to a daughter she would never have. Gina watched her face for a long time. Gina rubbed her cheek with one finger.

"Sweet dreams, sweet girl." Gina whispered. It was as if Amy had heard her. Amy purred softly, as Gina left the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stirred as she heard a buzzing noise go off. She tossed then jumped out of bed with a start.

"That must have been her alarm!" Amy exclaimed, as she glanced at a clock she noticed it was six a.m. "Wow, nice and early." Amy sighed, as she dressed, nothing too shabby but decent. Amy threw on a black tank top, and white jeans. Amy exited the guest bedroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. On her way to the bathroom she bumped into Gina. They stared at each other in amazement. "How . . ." Amy looked beyond shocked.

"I have no idea." Gina laughed, they were dressed in unison their outfit colors were exactly the same.

"You still want to go?" Gina said softly,

"Yeah, did you think I was only kidding?" Amy's voice said it all. It was gentle, and sweet.

"Well . . . I thought you might not want to go, you know if you changed your mind." Gina stared at her dumbly.

"I want to." Amy's eyes were sympathetic, her hands drifted to Gina's. She patted Gina's hands softly, "I'm here." she whispered. Gina smiled at her as she shook her tears away.

"Thank you." Gina said softly,

"It's okay, I know." Amy held her hand tightly. It was like Amy could read her mind, like a book.

"So, do tell me why you're doing this." Gina said as she got into the passenger seat of her Porsche. She wasn't allowed to drive before and after the surgery.

Amy smiled as she pulled out of the drive way.

"There's many reasons why I'm helping you."

"Well what's one?" Gina asked her, Amy nodded.

"I just really like you a lot." Amy blushed, "I just feel lucky to know you." Gina smiled,

"Thank you Amy that's very nice." she smiled,

"I don't know I like you because you make me laugh, and smile and and . . ." Gina silenced her with a pat.

"It's okay Amy, don't be nervous, we have six months to talk why you love me." Gina teased, but Amy's face grew serious.

"I do though." Amy said quietly, Gina smiled,

"Why?"

"I mean you're funny, beautiful among other things. I looked forward to your class everyday." Amy smiled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Thank you Amy." Gina smiled,

"And just remember no one loves you and your class more than me." Amy reminded her.

Amy smiled sweetly as she turned the car off and stepped out of the car. They walked into the huge white building together.

"Oh Gina, are you ready?" A gorgeous man called, he was wearing white scrubs and funny looking shoes. He wasn't wearing a cap though so his boyish blonde hair shone. It was curly and light. His green eyes were sympathetic, and kind.

"I think so." Gina smiled nervously,

"That's the spirit!" he yelled, "And who is this young lady?" he smiled politely

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my former student Amy Dawson, she will be a freshman, and she's helping me out." Gina smiled proudly "Amy this is Dr. Caldwell."

"Oh, Nice to meet you Dr. Caldwell," Amy smiled as she shook hands with him.

"Please, call me Charles." Charles smiled at the two young women,

"Um can I sit with her, when she's done?" Amy frowned,

"Of course, why don't you go home the surgery will at least be an hour or two." Charles said kindly,

"NO, I mean, I'll stay here." Amy said furiously, Both, Charles and Gina stared at her. "I'm sorry . . ." she whispered softly, "I'm going to go get something to eat . . ." Amy said in a hoarse voice as she walked away.

"Poor kid, it seems she cares about you Gina." Charles smiled at his patient,

"Yes she does, and I'm very lucky."

"Shall we?" Charles smiled, Gina nodded her head, and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry . . ." she whispered, and Amy caught them as she came back from the cafeteria with some coffee. Gina stared at her, and Amy smiled as she nodded her head. Her eyes said she would be there, and you will be okay. The last thing Gina saw was Amy's eyes before her own eyes gave up on her. She drifted off to sleep, Amy touched her fingers before she left.

"Sweet dreams, sweet girl . . ." Amy whispered Charles smiled as he began the surgery with his team.


End file.
